


Abandon Ship: A Second Chance

by SASundance



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Partner Betrayal, Spoilers for Boxed In, Spoilers for Dead Air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SASundance/pseuds/SASundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling like this was getting out of control, McGee tried again. “Look, I just thought since neither of us were seeing anyone, we could be, um, there for each other." He was so focused on his goal, he never even stopped think about the lies he was prepared to tell... the lines he was willing to cross, all to achieve his long held desire for a second chance at love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Think I Should What?

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Season eight  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them and I made no profit from this.  
> A/N Here is the third in my Abandon Ship series which is a McNozzo anti-ship. I've never seen their relationship as siblings – at least one that isn’t extremely pathological at any rate, nor do I think there is a scrap of chemistry between them either. I should warn that afaic McAbby ship is extremely dysfunctional as well so if you are a fan then consider yourself warned and don’t read A Second Chance. 
> 
> Just to remind people, I am not a fan of Tony being shipped with ANY of the team. I think all of his working relationships with the team are already toxic and abusive so the thought of him being with any of them romantically is quite abhorrent. 
> 
> it would amount to domestic abuse - hence this Abandon Ship series. If you're a fan of Abby, Gibbs, Ziva or McGee then this series is not for you.
> 
> I need to thank Arress for the Beta and Frakkin Toasters for feedback.

Special Agent Timothy McGee stepped off the elevator as it spilled himself and several other agents out onto the floor of the bullpen, grateful that he didn’t meet any of his teammates this morning as he wasn’t feeling in the mood for any of their crap. Stowing his gear in his desk drawer, he sat down and switched on his computer, his heart sinking to see a score of emails from Abby, commencing at 0700 this morning and everyone following at 15-minute intervals. Sighing, he opened one up to see the contents - not exactly shocked to see her demanding to see him ASAP. 

Damn, this was not good! But maybe I could just ignore her and hopefully we’ll get a case soon and then there wouldn’t be time to discuss what had happened last night. Yeah, that’s what I’ll do.

He wished she’d kept her guilty secret about cheating on him with a damned barista when she and he had been dating years ago. She’d kept the secret for all these years and when they decided to get together again and give it another try, then she decided to come out and confess, but he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to deal with the revelation 

Feeling better after deciding his best approach was to just ignore his problem and hope it will go away, he was almost relieved when his phone began ringing. Hopefully, it was the dispatcher with a new case for the team. Alas, the way his luck was running it was Abby, who must have been keeping her eye on the security monitors just waiting for him to arrive. And she was not in a mood to be trifled with it seemed. 

“Timmy, get your ass down here. RIGHT NOW!!!! We HAVE TO TALK!!!!!”

Groaning loudly enough for people working at nearby desks to stand and look over the partition at him to see what was wrong with him, he felt embarrassed. Giving a weak smile and a shrug he stood and, deciding not to go down empty handed, he detoured, picking up a Caf-Pow on his way down.

He really did not want to have to do this, but Abby was like a dog with a bone and if he didn’t talk to her, she was just as likely to talk to Ducky who’d no doubt have some long rambling story to recount about it. She might even tell Gibbs and then he’d kill him for breaking Rule 12. Or the third possibility was even more horrific to contemplate if that was possible - she would discuss it with DiNozzo who would have a field day at Tim’s expense. He’d never live it down and Tim wasn’t about to let that happen; DiNozzo was already too smug and he wasn’t giving him any more ammunition to use against him.

When he walked into the lab, he was seized in a monumental Abby hug as she squeezed the stuffing out of him – well, that’s what it felt like anyway.

“Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. Are you okay? Why did you leave like that last night?”

When McGee didn’t respond, Abby held him at arms’ length. McGee felt like a slide specimen under her electron microscope as she stared at him thoroughly and he felt himself growing red. 

“Has it ever happened before, Timmy?”

“What... no. Look, just forget it... okay?” 

“Aw, Timmy. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. It happens to all guys at some point. But we should ask Ducky to give you a thorough examination and make sure that there isn’t a medical reason why you... ah... ”

“No, absolutely not, Abby. I’m fine. I do NOT need to see Ducky.”

“Touchy, Mr. Grumpy Pants. Ooookay. So, I think it might be time to have a paternal chat with Papa Gibbs about your little oops... slip of the tongue. There’s nothing little about it. I didn’t mean to impugn you co... ”

“Abby! Not here, okay?” he interrupted her. “And I’m so not talking to Gibbs either, he’d kill me.” Seeing her open her mouth again he forestalled her. “Uh, uh, uh, uhhh... do not go there. NEVER EVER! I’m not going to talk to DiNozzo about it either.”

“Oh, Timmy. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. You were probably just tired. It isn’t a reflection of your manliness because you’re co... ”

“Abby. Not here!”

“Oh, Timmy. Sometimes you can be such a fuddy-duddy when it comes to sex.” The Goth pouted, crossing her arms.

McGee was tomato red, he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or anger or a combination of both.

“Abby! I don’t need to talk to anyone. I know why I... um... ah... had a slight problem.

“Timmy! You need to talk to someone. If you don’t deal with this, it could happen again.”

“Abby!” 

“Timmy, you couldn’t get it up. You don’t want to let that fester, Timmy. Impotency is nothing to ignore... ”

McGee was furious. He dragged Abby into her office and activated the door.

“I don’t trust you! There... are you satisfied?!” McGee yelled at the forensic scientist.

“Hey, you can trust me, Timmy – I’ll never tell your secrets. Just tell me what’s going on. If you don’t wanna talk to anyone else – you can always talk to me.”

“STOP, ABBY! Just listen for once, will you? I couldn’t get it up because I... don’t... trust... you.”

“But, Timmy, you like it when I tie you up and blindfold you, then paddle your ass til it burns. You never had trouble getting it up or keeping it up before.”

“No, I didn’t, Abby, but that was before I knew that you cheated on me!”

“Ohmygod Timmy! That was years ago!”

“Yes, I know that, Abbs. But bear in mind that I only just learnt about it, even if it happened years ago. Besides, I thought I was okay with it too.”

“So, what are you saying? You want to forget about giving us a second try?” Abby looked crestfallen and McGee felt like a jerk.

“Um, no, but I need to find a way to get past your cheating. I guess I’m just worried that you’ll do it to me again, Abbs.”

“Oh, McGee,” she screeched into his ear as she hugged him again and he felt himself relax into her touch.

“Maybe we could just slow down, maybe date without the sex... ”

“Timmy, that’s just avoiding the issue. It could just make Little Timmy,” pointing at his dick, “even more confused. Gotta get back on the horse, cowboy.”

“Well, I don’t know what else to tell you, Abby. I can’t wave a wand and get over not trusting you, just like that, even if I want to.”

And Tim did. He had been hoping and praying that he would get a second chance with her – had done for years. His heart was broken into a thousand pieces when Abby broke up with him and that was years ago, but he’d never gotten over her, no matter how hard he tried. She was wild and passionate and their sex life was like nothing he’d ever experienced since she was adventurous and skilled and everything he wasn’t. 

He was crazy about her. Then he made the monumental blunder of telling her just how serious he was about her and wanted to know how she saw their relationship and, before he knew it, she was cheating on him (although he didn't know that til they got back together) and it was over.

Yet when he pieced his shattered heart back together again, he found he couldn’t move on as hard as he tried. When she went out with other guys, he wanted to hunt them down and kill them, and the fact she seemed jealous of everyone he was keen on, made him hopeful that she still had feelings for him. Even though she told that lunatic, Landon Grey, who decided that Amy wasn’t good enough for Agent McGregor and tried to kill her that Amy and McGregor were all wrong for each other, Tim still held on to hope. 

And then he finally got his chance when they were both single again and they’d decided to try again. He was so ecstatic to be back together with her again. He really thought she was the one for him – they were so well suited to each other. She was super smart, like him, liked computer stuff and online gaming – they were a match made in heaven, so why couldn’t he get past her cheating on him? If he didn’t, then he’d lose her for good this time. Abby loved sex and if he couldn’t satisfy her, they were doomed to fail a second time.

As he felt despair threaten to swallow him up, Abby began bouncing up and down in her Energizer Bunny mode.

“Timmy, ohmygod! I know what you have to do!”

He groaned. Knowing Abby, she would want him to dance naked in the light of a new moon - in a crop circle while chanting some weird Wiccan fertility spell over his manhood.

“It’s simple, McGemcity! You can’t trust me because I cheated on you so now you need to cheat on me too so you can feel guilty and then we can both move on,” she shrilled, looking inordinately pleased with herself.

“What? Abby... I couldn’t.”

“Of course you could, Tim. I thought you said you wanted to give us a chance? Well, this is what you need to do to get beyond your trust issue or we’re not going to work.”

“But cheating?”

“Haven’t you ever cheated before, Timmy.”

“What? No...of course not!”

“Sheez, Tim. How do you expect to be a great writer if you don’t have the life experiences to draw upon when you write? Think of it as research for your next book if it helps. Take a ride on the wild side... So. Go. Off. Have a one night stand, Timmy, or we could share them – maybe a ménage a trois.”

She grinned lasciviously. “Just one condition, though. It has to be someone we both know, not a stranger, but someone you and I are friends with.” 

“What? But someone we both know would mean someone we work with. And most of the people who work here are guys,” he pointed out, wondering if Abby had been really genuine about wanting him to have an affair.”

“Yeah... so? You telling me you aren’t the slightest bit bi-curious, Timmy? That you never fooled around with a guy... not even in college or summer camps?” Abby wanted to know. “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would be like to screw a guy? Well, here’s your chance to live a little.”

“But guys, Abby?”

“You’re such a prude, Timmy. Don’t knock it til you’ve try it. Take notes – who knows, we might give it a go together. Some of my best sex has been with two guys. Don’t forget you wanted to watch me make out with another gal pal! Just a bit hypocritical? What’s good for the goose is even better for the gander.”

Seeing his deer in the headlight expression she relented. “Besides, if you’re going to be like that, there are women here at NCIS. Pick one of them. I bet Delores Bromstead would sleep with you in a minute. No, on second thought, she’d get her heart broken. Sleep with Ziva – she won’t get attached to you or anything and she might be up for a threesome.”


	2. He's Sleeping With Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGee tries to figure out who he should cheat with in order to save his relationship with Abby.

Sleep with Ziva – she won’t get attached to you or anything and she might be up for a threesome.

McGee was trying to focus on taking photos at the crime scene, but he kept thinking about what he’d been discussing with Abby this morning in her lab. The idea of having an affair with someone he worked with was mind-blowing, but then again, he didn’t want Abby to think he was prudish about sex because it was such an important part of who she was. She was committed to her alternative lifestyle and he was determined not to throw away this chance to be with her again. If he needed to have an affair to get over his trust issues so he could get it on with her again, then so be it. He was just going to just take the bull by the horns and do it.

So, as he snapped crime scene photographs of the body, he noticed Ziva bagging and tagging evidence and he thought about Abby’s suggestion to sleep with her because she wouldn’t get attached. He knew that as a trained spy and assassin, she didn’t have the same attitudes to sex as the average American and viewed it as a biological drive, like eating and sleeping. Of course, according to Tony, she also slept with a loaded gun under her pillow and had pulled it on him when they were undercover as assassins. But while she might seem like an ideal candidate to cheat with, she intimidated the crap out of him on a good day. Knowing she could kill him with a paper clip wasn’t exactly an aphrodisiac, and he really doubted that he’d be able to get into the mood to do the deed, and there was no way he would agree to a three-way with her.

He’d consider asking Jimmy if he wasn’t already in a committed relationship with Breena because he doubted if Palmer was exactly experienced in alternative sexual practices and experimentation so he’d be a good guy to sleep with. Although he couldn’t keep his mouth closed, especially around Gibbs. But then again, maybe he could – he’d been pretty circumspect with Lee when they were sneaking around having sex in the morgue, which was pretty daring now he came to think about it. Thank heavens, Abby had never wanted to do it in the morgue. He shuddered just thinking about it. 

But the truth was that Jimmy was just so happy with Breena and their relationship seemed to be so damned perfect that being around him at the moment was damned intimidating. It was a lot to live up to and the way things were with Abby currently, he didn’t need the added pressure.

Tim suddenly had a wild fantasy about making a move on Vance. He would never tell anyone, not ever, but he had a secret man crush on the director. First off, HE was the director, second he was Leon Vance’s favorite agent which was a huge aphrodisiac and, best thing ever, the director thought Tony was a waste of space, which only goes to show he was damned smart too. McGee often found himself getting hot and bothered whenever Vance started talking decryption algorisms with his aura of power and the way he gave people that gimlet eye of his. Director Vance was one extremely intimidating guy in a sexy kind of way and don’t get him started on the toothpicks!

Snorting, McGee gave himself a mental Gibbs’ slap. Sleeping with the boss might get him a leg up on his career, no pun intended, or it could make him a lame duck – there was no way to tell which. However, it was a moot point since Leon Vance was a married man and he doubted he’d want to fool around on his wife and kids, even with his favorite special agent.

Gibbs was out of the question, he was way, way too intimidating – plus he’d been married four times and he doubted he’d be into it anyway. But most important, if he found out Tim was cheating on Abby, he’d kill him. Actually, if he ever found out he and Abby were seeing each other he was dead meat since his precious Rule 12 was sacrosanct, plus Abbs was his favorite – hands down. 

And Ducky – no, not just no, hell no; it would be like sleeping with his grandfather - ewww! Apart from being too old and wrinkly, and he bet with his advanced years that he had dry, flaky skin which was a real turn off. Plus he could be quite the intimidating character when he wanted to. Tim had even seen him out intimidate Gibbs when the need arose in a crisis and the truth was that he didn’t cope well with intimidation. He always started to stammer and that would be highly embarrassing.

Which really only left DiNozzo to sleep with to give him a real shot at happiness with Abby. And wow, wasn’t that ironic since most of the time the guy annoyed the crap out of McGee. It was as if his raison de entendre was making McGee’s life a misery with his stupid McNicknames and rubbing it into his face that he was the senior field agent all the time when the guy was nothing but a dumb cop with a phys ed. degree. Superior to everyone else in his own mind only, but on the other hand, the man had the sex drive of an alley cat and would sleep with anything that had a pulse. He was almost sure that Tony wasn’t fussy about gender since he tongued a guy once and his fraternity nickname was Sex Machine! 

It looked as if he was going to have to sleep with DiNozzo. Pretty ironic if he ended up saving McGee’s relationship with Abby since all those years ago he tried to stop them getting together. Feeling a sudden stinging pain to the back of his head, he jumped to find Gibbs glaring at him and he realized he’d stopped taking photos and had zoned out. He looked at Ziva who was sniggering at his discomfiture and shot a glance at DiNozzo. Fortunately, the ex-cop was interviewing witnesses and had his back to him.

“Get back to work, MahGee, or you’ll find my foot so far up your ass your grandkids will feel it.”

“Won’t happen again, Gibbs,” he responded, knowing the drill – rule 6.

~o0o~

The next night he found himself standing outside DiNozzo’s apartment after promising Abby that he’d do the deed tonight since they’d closed the case. It was an open and shut case – the husband killed his wife for the insurance money. He’d picked up a pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizza, a couple of six packs of beer, and some DVDs, courtesy of Abby, who apparently had quite a big library of porn including a pretty extensive selection of gay porn. Who knew, but then again, her interests were pretty alternative and eclectic. 

She even had a gay vampire porn film that she pressed upon him, but he’d left it in the car since he seemed to remember that DiNozzo had a phobia about them. Now, if she’d had a gay porn zombie movie, that might have been a whole different kettle of fish, but as it was, he settled for Brokeback Mountain and The Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert starring Terence Stamp instead. 

When he knocked and Tony answered the door, he looked shocked to see him.

“We have a case, Probie?”

Tim scowled. Damn, he hated that stupid moniker. “I brought dinner. And beer. And, umm, movies,” he finished, holding up the movies and Tony raised an eyebrow at the titles. 

“Something you wanna talk about, Tim?” he inquired.

“What? No… um… can’t a partner stop by with a pizza without getting the third degree?” he demanded truculently because, after all, in nearly seven years he never had.

“Well, maybe if we hung out together after work, or if we invited each other round to chill out, which we don’t. So, how did you find me? Just happened to be driving past and saw my car?”

“No, I hacked into your personnel file.”

“I’m shocked! So out of character. So, what really brings you here?”

“I just thought... we could hang out together. How come I’ve never been to your apartment before?” he challenged, trying to avoid awkward questions about turning up uninvited by going on the attack. He’d assumed arriving with three of Tony’s favorite things would have Tony falling all over him like a puppy, precluding him from questioning his motives. But clearly... not! 

“Because my home is my sanctuary – it’s where I go to escape the world,” Tony supplied.

“Is there something or someone in there you don’t want me to see, DiNozzo?” McGee pressed, trying to peer over his shoulder, curious now. 

Tony finally shrugged and stepped aside. As invitations go, it was far from effusive, and McGee was shocked. The guy was so social at work, in your face, and sharing way too much personal information, so he’d envisaged it would be party central as Casa DiNozzo. McGee stepped inside expecting... what did he expect? A frat house, mess – clothes, dirty plates, and takeout strewn everywhere and empty bottles of beer and spirits left lying around. None too clean floors and surfaces and lots of cheesy décor. 

He sure wasn’t expecting... this. Spacious, painfully clean, and tastefully decorated and a baby grand piano occupying a place of pride in the room – even if it was a bit ostentatious as decorating pieces go. But then, that was Tony – plenty of flash, but not a lot of substance. No doubt he learnt to play a couple of seductions songs to help get his bimbos into the sack. Still, having met his father, an aging Lothario who hit upon anything in a skirt even if they were young enough to be his daughter, including Abby and Ziva, he reckoned that Tony’s pathetic seduction techniques were to be expected really.

Tim sat on the sinfully soft leather sofa tossing back another beer, his intention to get Tony sloshed enough and then put the move on him. Trouble was, in his nervousness, he ended up knocking back four or five drinks, never noticing that Tony had drunk one beer and then simply sat on his second one, taking small sips. He’d put on the second movie – The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, watching it as they ate their pizza.

When the movie was more than halfway over, Tim was so anxious that he decided to make a move before he chickened out.

“Probie, abandon ship! Seriously, is there any reason why you’re sticking your tongue in my ear?” 

“Because I can’t get to your... um... dick.”

“And is there a reason why you think I might want you tongue near either parts of my anatomy?” he demanded, sounding pissed.

Shit! Tony was such a slut for sex, he thought after getting him drunk and buying him dinner, he’d be an easy lay. What had he done wrong?

“Uh… I… just thought since you seem to be going through a dating rough patch that we could... you know?” He was so focused on his goal, he never even stopped think about the lies he was prepared to tell... the lines he was willing to cross, all to achieve his long held desire for a second chance at love with Abby Sciuto.

“No, I don’t know. We could what?” DiNozzo frowned.

Damn it, he wasn’t making this easy. “You know... we could... ”

“You saying we should become friends with benefits, fuck buddies?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s it, Tony.”

“Just one problem, Tim. We’re not buddies or friends, so why would you want to sleep with me?” he demanded cynically.

Feeling like this was getting out of control, McGee tried again. “Look, I just thought since neither of us were seeing anyone, we could be, um, there for each other. I mean, it’s just sex, right?”

“Curious about guy on guy sex, Tim?”

“What? No! Umm, maybe?” McGee bumbled.

“It still doesn’t explain why you’d want to sleep with me, Probie? Let’s face it, you resent me being your superior... you think you’re better than me, smarter. Hell, I don’t think you even like me, so why would you want to have sex with me?” 

“That’s not true, we’re friends.” McGee protested, wondering how everything went to shit so quickly. Abby was getting further out of his reach by the minute. Damned that barista!

“I find that hard to believe, Tim. When we were in that shrink’s office a couple of years ago, Dr. Fleming, during the Arnett case and he thought we were a couple, you practically had a seizure. So, excuse me if I’m having trouble swallowing the idea you’d want to be with me.”

“You saying I’m homophobic?” McGee demanded, highly affronted. 

“Yeah, you are - a little, Tim, but you were mostly sickened by even the thought of anyone, even if it was a complete stranger, thinking you’d ever stoop so low as to be in a relationship with someone like me. Socially repugnant, I believe you called it.”

“It’s just fiction, DiNozzo,” he protested strenuously.

“Yeah, right. If we were really such good friends, McDenial, explain to me Ziva’s team dinner that you and all the others went along with eagerly. Friends don’t attend a team dinner and then rub it in their friend’s face that they were the only one who didn’t get an invite.”

“It was a joke, DiNozzo and it’s not like you don’t play jokes on me all the time.”

“True, but I wouldn’t have chosen to rub it in your face if you’d been trapped in a shipping crate all day and been injured.”

“Injured!” Tim scoffed. “DiNozzo, you got a splinter.”

“Yeah, that’s why the ER doctor made me wear a sling for a week, McOblivious. It was a graze from a bullet, McGee, but what the heck. I guess you thought I kept a sling in my back pocket to pull out and use to garner sympathy when I have a splinter. After all, I’m such an attention whore! And leaving a teammate out of a dinner isn’t a prank or a joke, just so you know. We’d just lost one of our own, our team was under attack, and then we had Ziva foisted on our team uninvited,” Tony retorted, grabbing the remote control and switching off the DVD player before continuing.

“Gotta admire her hutzpah. Ari had tried to destroy the team overtly and failed. Even though Cate died, we were still a team. Ziva attempted to weaken the team covertly with her damned dinner and, like a bunch of sheep, you fell all over each other to get in on the fun. Unlike her brother, she achieved her aim when Haswari failed, but then she had a lot of help that he didn’t!

“It wasn’t time to be playing a joke which excluded one of us when we should’ve all been pulling together and consolidating. I thought that you’d understand about how important Rule 1 was when I came by your place after you accidently killed that cop and you were eating yourself up with guilt. I shared something deeply personally and highly embarrassing with you.” Tony stared hard at McGee who bristled when he mentioned the dead detective.

“Hoped that even though you’d thought it was one big joke when I was framed for a fictional murder and a chance to joke about my dating habits, that by supporting you, you might realize that I didn’t take the opportunity to get even with you when you were down, but tried to be the bigger person. Thought you’d appreciate that I laid myself bare in order to help you - that I was trying to be your friend.”

McGee took a long swallow of his beer, refusing to meet DiNozzo’s gaze. Damn, this was not supposed to be happening. I didn’t ask DiNozzo to spill his guts or come round to my place – even if he stopped me resigning. It was his job, wasn’t it? Except that Gibbs hadn’t given me any words of wisdom when I was in a funk…or Ziva either. She didn’t really believe there had been anyone else firing a gun in the alley.

“Bet you couldn’t wait to tell Ziva about it since you were quick to share other stuff about me that was very personal too. Did you all sit around at the team dinner and have a good laugh about what I told you about me pissing my pants the first time I discharged my weapon, Tim? What about my childhood fears of vampires, my virginity, the little poo boy - I bet everyone had a good laugh about those things too at my expense.” Tony demanded coldly, all signs of his usual bonhomie in abeyance, making Tim feel uncomfortable – where was the buffoon of the bullpen? 

“Some friends!”

“That was all years ago. Can’t you let it go?” Damn it, this is not going well.

“So, if it doesn’t prove anything about how you regard our relationship now, then explain to me why you and Ziva would have such little regard for me that you would turn off the radio when you were supposed to be backing me up when I was undercover getting voiceprints in the Royal Woods home-grown terrorist case last October.”

“That was just a bit of fun, a joke!”

“No, it wasn’t! What it was, was criminal dumbassness and negligence, and it could’ve quite easily gotten me killed.”

McGee snorted. “Oh, please. C’mon, don’t be such a drama queen, Tony. You were talking to people, not exactly dangerous work since you spend your day running your mouth anyway.”

“And yet at least one, if not more of those people in that gated community were suspected of being involved in planning and executing those three people in cold blood. I was depending on you two having my six if I got into trouble. I got voice samples off Zach and Annie Nelson too and since he killed three people already, if he’d gotten suspicious, like... oh, I don’t know if Matt Lane had seen me undercover and given him a heads up, the shit could very easily have hit the fan. You remember Lane, don’tcha Tim? We talked to him and identified ourselves as NCIS agents. Hang on... wasn’t he the one that tried to blow up a sports field full of kids and parents to make a point about foreign military expenditure? 

Tony took a swig of beer, still mostly full and his long, agile fingers commenced pulling the label off the bottle. Even when he was sitting, he was rarely if ever totally still. Glancing at McGee who was wearing a sulky pout, he drove his point in further.

“Then there was the possibility that I could have been recognized from being at the radio station, and we know that killers often hang around to watch first responders arriving at the crime scene. It was a distinct possibility that I would be made and I would’ve totally been on my own yet thinking I had back up coming. I’m used to working undercover without a net, at least then I know up front I’m on my own with no back up, but in the terrorist-at-home case, you were supposed to be watching my six. If I got into difficulties, I would’ve called you and you never would’ve come.”

“So, why didn’t you rat us out?” McGee demanded sullenly. He didn’t want to admit it, but DiNozzo was right. It was beyond stupid turning off the radio. If anything had happened to him, he and Ziva would have ruined their careers. 

“Because I refused to let go of ICE Agent Sherman’s death when Vance declared it and the Abin Tabal case closed. I kept investigating and found out about Ziva’s apartment showing up as being the last location that the terrorist’s laptop was connected. And you know what happened when I went to investigate, and the fallout almost destroyed the team and got her killed. The fact that she turned off the radio is proof positive that she hasn’t forgiven me, so it was my fault.” He stood up and moved around the room to try to dispel some of the anger that was building up in his body.

“Plus, after it happened, we’d only just started getting back on track as a team. I thought long and hard about reporting your breach of security but, if I had, then Ziva would probably have had her citizenship denied. She have been deported back to Israel - to her prick of a father who sent her on that suicide mission in the first place. And you could’ve kissed any future promotions goodbye, McGee - hell, the other agents, and rightly so, would’ve probably all refused to work with you ever again.” He started tidying the already meticulously tidy display cabinet full of DVDs

“Yes, I covered for you both and that’s my bad, but don’t expect me to do it again or to believe that you care about me or are my friend. If that’s your idea of friendship, then I’d rather be friendless. So, perhaps you want to explain why you want to have an affair with me, even if it is just friends with benefits, because I don’t trust you. I don’t know what... ”

Whatever Tony was about to say would remain forever a mystery as the sound of a key in the lock of his front door interrupted his flow. Seeing that he didn’t look concerned or reach for his Sig, Tim was bursting with curiosity to see who had a key to DiNozzo’s door. Maybe his cleaning lady or DiNozzo Senior? Glancing at him, smiling, he didn’t think either individual would provoke such a ‘cat that swallowed the canary’ grin.

Smirking at his evident nosiness, Tony raced over to greet the person who came through the door, shucking her bag, coat and shoes before divesting herself of her keys and gun, clearly making herself at home and ready to settle in for the night.

“Hey, gorgeous. Thought you were on a stakeout tonight?” Opening up his arms to hug her, she slipped into his embrace and shimmied up to DiNozzo.”

“Was a bust. Bad intel. Am I interrupting something?” she asked, looking at McGee.

“Nope, Babe,” he assured her, giving her a passionate kiss and throwing his arm around her waist when they unclenched. “Matter of fact, Tim was just leaving, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Maybe I should stop off at Ziva’s apartment after all. I could leave after doing the deed so I didn’t need to stay the night and risk getting shot. After all, she snored like a drunken sailor so it wouldn’t be suspicious.

Getting up off the sofa and gathering his stuff, he made ready to leave.

“Good night, McGee. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good night Agent Barrett, Tony.” He departed swiftly.

Holy crap! DiNozzo was sleeping with E.J. Barrett? Gibbs mortal enemy. The Boss will kill him. At least he’ll be too busy disposing of DiNozzo to notice me and Abby were back together, although if I don’t find someone to cheat on her with, it would be the shortest reunion ever. 

Maybe the barista at the new coffee shop down the block from work might – we both know her and there was a certain poetic justice about me cheating with a barista too.


End file.
